


Something to Look Forward to

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Accioslash - Snape/Harry or Snape/Regulus, prompt: friends and lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Look Forward to

Severus wasn't looking forward to his afterlife. He'd struggled so hard against his fate for so long now. The only friend he had left was living, and would be unlikely to arrive here for quite some time--if Lucius were even to arrive at all.

Evan would likely be elsewhere, and Severus was not looking forward to facing Lily or her husband's erstwhile friends. Why should he bother with an afterlife filled with their jeers and jabs? Hero or not, this was no reward.

Still, there was only so long he could stand here in limbo before someone would come find him and pull him out of this nothing. Perhaps it would be best if he did so on his own, lest Dumbledore take it upon himself to find him.

Even as he thought this, the fog began to thin around him, and he pulled the pale robe he'd found tight around himself. Who would he see first?

Whatever he had expected, it had not been the smiling face of Regulus Black. "Severus. We've been waiting. What kept you?"

Perhaps this might go better than he had foreseen? He certainly looked forward to the expression on the Mutt's face when he and Regulus resumed the friendship he had lost so many years before with the younger man's death.

"Nothing important. Let us not keep them waiting any longer, shall we?" he asked with a smirk, sliding his arm around the other man's waist and letting him lead the way into this brand new world.


End file.
